Garota de sorte
by coffee and cookies
Summary: Minu e Ikki se encontram em uma noite de ano novo. Uma noite que pode mudar de um jeito doce a vida dos dois.


**GAROTA DE SORTE  
**

Minu caminhava silenciosamente pelas ruas que se estendiam até ela, sem saber ao certo para onde estava indo. Os seus pés, meio que involuntariamente, continuavam a andar e andar e só pararam de fazê-lo quando finalmente começaram a doer. Avistou uma pracinha ao longe, abandonada pela escuridão da noite. Sentou-se num balanço já velho e enferrujado que tinha ali e, movendo-se sobre o brinquedo, começou a sentir a leve brisa tocar suavemente o seu rosto.

_Não é muito difícil ver porque_

_você está do jeito que está._

_Não é preciso ser um gênio_

_pra perceber que às vezes a vida é difícil._

Era noite de ano novo e ela estava ali, solitária, tendo apenas a luz da lua como sua companheira. Porém, além da solidão, havia também uma tristeza a qual nunca havia sentido e mesmo depois de tanto tempo, as lágrimas ainda insistiam em cair. Nunca havia imaginado que a simples ação de se apaixonar por alguém pudesse causar tanta dor. E era exatamente por causa daquela dor que estava ali sozinha.

Para comemorar a data, Saori Kido tinha convidado os amigos para festejar em sua casa. Não que ela fosse sua amiga ou coisa do tipo, mas acabou indo pela insistência de Eire. Sabia perfeitamente que não deveria ir, pois acabaria por ver coisas desagradáveis mas no fim, acabou cedendo aos apelos de sua amiga. E foi aí que tudo começou. Ver a felicidade de todos os casais, especialmente a do casal anfitrião, fez com que ela se sentisse meio angustiada naquele lugar.

- É, Minu, de fato, você não é uma garota de sorte... - ela murmurou para si mesma, secando o rosto com as mãos.

Ver o modo como Seiya olhava para ela, desejando seu carinho e a sua atenção, fez com o que seu coração se partisse em mil pedaços. Não aguentando mais ficar ali, levantou-se de fininho e saiu pela porta dos fundos sem que ninguém percebesse... e agora estava ali, sozinha, apenas observando os rostos felizes das pessoas que passavam pelas ruas movimentadas.

_Vai levar tempo,_

_mas você tem que esperar._

_Você vai ficar bem,_

_mas no meio tempo..._

Milhares de pensamentos invadiam a sua cabeça quando ele se aproximou daquele lugar escuro em que ela se encontrava. Vinha seguindo a garota desde que ela tinha "fugido" da mansão Kido. Tinha medo de que ela fizesse qualquer besteira... quer dizer, o mundo estava cheio de pessoas malucas que faziam qualquer loucura por "amor", e quem sabe, ela poderia ser uma dessas pessoas. Suicida ou não, o fato é que ela estava ali, bem, ou pelo menos segura. Se quisesse ter feito algo de mau, já teria feito. Além do mais, mesmo que ela não tivesse realmente essa intenção, já era tarde e ficar na rua aquela hora poderia ser perigoso.

Mas porque estou me preocupando com essa garota que nem conheço direito?

Pensou até mesmo em voltar pra casa e dizer a Seiya que Minu estava muito bem e que ele se superestimava demais ao pensar que ela seria tão frágil a ponto de cometer uma besteira por sua causa. Mas ao ver a expressão em seu rosto, sentiu que talvez ela não estivesse tão bem como ele teria dito. Aproximou-se devagarzinho e sentou-se no balanço que tinha ao lado dela, apenas observando o rastro que as lágrimas tinham deixado em sua face. Ela nem tinha percebido que ele estava ali, tamanha a sua distração.

_Eu estou aqui, senhorita._

_Deixe-me secar suas lágrimas._

_Chegue um pouco mais perto, baby._

_Porque você vai cicatrizar,_

_cicatrizar,_

_Cicatrizar algum dia_.

- Minu? - Ele arriscou, recebendo de volta um olhar assustado - Está tudo bem com você?

- Hum... eu... acho que sim - ela respondeu, estranhando a presença do Cavaleiro de Fênix - Mas o que você está fazendo aqui ?

- Certo. Então, eu vou voltar. Tchau.

- Ikki - o seu tom de voz naquele momento era igual ao que ela usava com as crianças do orfanato - Porque você está aqui?

- Vim ver se você estava legal. Como eu já vi, agora eu vou embora.

- Mas por que?

- Porque sim.

- Isso não é resposta. - ela se levantou para encará-lo.

- Oh, Deus, isso vai demorar... - ele suspirou de desânimo - Olha, garota, você não poderia simplesmente agradecer e me deixar ir embora?

- Eu não te pedi para vir aqui, então não tenho que agradecer nada.

- Certo, como você quiser. Tchau.

Ikki virou-se novamente e começou a fazer o caminho de volta, amaldiçoando-se por ter aceitado vir. Quer dizer, ele tinha feito um favor e era assim que eles agradeciam. E é exatamente por isso que na maioria das vezes ele se recusava a ser aquele cara bonzinho que sempre ajudava os amigos.

- Ikki - ele escutou a voz da garota chamando o seu nome. Mas o que diabos essa garota ainda podia querer? - Obrigada por ter se preocupado e... hum... desculpe por.. por.. por você sabe o quê.

- Foi o Seiya - ele falou, aproximando-se dela novamente. Naquele momento, o rosto da garota tinha saído da escuridão e ele, podia ver claramente como a sua beleza era delicada. A pele branca, o contorno suave dos seus olhos, a boca rosada, os cabelos que caíam pelos ombros... - Ele viu você saindo da mansão e pediu que eu te seguisse para o caso de você tentar fazer algo contra a sua vida ou coisas do tipo.

- Suicídio? Vocês pensaram que eu ia me matar? - ela perguntou, em uma risada com um misto de tristeza e ironia - Oh, Deus! Minha cara deve estar mesmo péssima... mas mesmo assim, obrigada.

Como não tinha o que responder, Ikki simplesmente sorriu. Um sorriso tímido, mas ainda um sorriso. E isso fez com que Minu ficasse desconcertada, já que aquela era a primeira vez que via Ikki de Fênix sorrir.

- Se você quiser, pode ir embora agora.. - ela disse, tentando disfarçar o vermelho das suas bochechas.

- Está me expulsando?

- E você quer ficar?

- Você quer que eu fique?

- Bom, tem um lugar sobrando aqui... - Minu apontou com os olhos, o balanço vazio ao seu lado - Se quiser, é seu.

_Eu não quero ouvir você dizer pra si mesmo_

_que estes sentimentos estão no passado._

_não, isso não significa que eles estejam fora da prateleira_

_porque sofrimento é feito pra durar._

E mais uma vez, ele não disse nada, apenas sorriu. Aproximou-se do brinquedo e aos poucos, começou a se balançar num ritmo parecido com o da garota. Minu pensou consigo mesma que ele tinha um sorriso muito bonito. Ele devia sorrir mais vezes, disse para si mesma. Nunca entendera muito bem o motivo desse seu jeito meio "lobo solitário". Afinal, diferentemente dos outros rapazes, ele era o único que tinha perto dele uma parte de sua família, ainda que fosse uma parte pequena. E mesmo assim, apesar da presença do irmão que quase o idolatrava, Minu podia enxergar em Ikki uma solidão incurável que ele fazia questão de não dividir com ninguém.

- Ele me contou porque você fugiu de lá. - ele disse, despertando-a dos seus devaneios.

E então, mulheres é que são fofoqueiras? – Pensou Minu

- Ele ficou muito preocupado quando te viu saindo. – Tornou Ikki

- Pensando que eu ia me matar...

- Eu acho que ele também estava triste por você - ele continuou, ignorando o sarcasmo dela - Quer dizer, triste por ter te magoado.

- Ele não me magoou - Daquela vez, a sua voz saiu em um seco murmúrio, arranhando a sua garganta. Era duro para ela ter que lembrar daquilo, mas inevitavelmente teria que botar um ponto final naquela história - Ele só disse a verdade, e a verdade não magoa... ela só dói um pouco... quando voltar, pode dizer isso a ele, por favor ?

_todo mundo veleja sozinho_

_oh, mas nós podemos viajar lado a lado._

_mesmo se você falhar,_

_você sabe que ninguém realmente se importa._

E foi então que um silêncio sepulcral surgiu entre os dois. Minu começou a se mover com cada vez mais força sobre o balanço, atingindo uma velocidade que fez Ikki ficar um pouco assustado. Nada era dito. Ele apenas a observava subindo e descendo no balanço feito uma criança que acabava de descobrir o brinquedo. Cada vez mais o seu corpo subia mais alto e o vento, aos poucos, ia aumentando também a sua intensidade em seu rosto. Aquilo lhe fazia bem, pensou ela.

- Ikki - ela falou, com uma animação exagerada em sua voz - Vamos fazer a última idiotice do ano?

- Do que você está falando exatamente?

- Vamos apostar uma corrida - Minu apontou para os balanços com olhos e então, ele entendeu tudo - A maior distância ganha.

- Você pode quebrar uma costela nessa brincadeira - Seiya tinha toda a razão em desconfiar da sanidade daquela garota.

- Ah, não seja chato - ela parou de repente, enfiando o pé na areia em uma espécie de freio. Fitou seus olhos intensamente e então Ikki percebeu que eles brilhavam de pura excitação - Você nunca brincou disso quando era criança ?

- Eu não tive muito tempo para brincar, sabe - o tom de voz que Ikki tinha usado naquela frase pareceu retirar toda a alegria da garota. Seus olhos, agora, pareciam meio melancólicos e isso fez com que ele se sentisse mal - Tudo bem - ele disse, vencido pelo olhar dela - Mas eu não me responsabilizo por nada que venha a acontecer com você.

- Não vai me acontecer nada - ela garantiu - No três...

Um. Posicionaram-se lado a lado, ajeitando os pés de tal maneira que pudessem tomar o impulso necessário para fazer aquilo decentemente. Dois. Os pés deslizaram sobre o chão e aos poucos, faziam com que o movimento dos dois "jogadores" aumentasse descontroladamente. Minu sentiu um leve tremor nas correntes que os prendiam e isso foi o sinal que esperava para o ato final. Três. Era chegada a hora. Ao atingirem a maior altura possível, deslizaram para baixo, encontrando o chão em cheio. Rolaram pela areia úmida, com os corpos ainda comprimidos pela ação do impacto. Ela era mesmo uma suicida, pensou ele.

Minu revirou os olhos, ainda estatelada no chão, procurando ansiosa por um resultado. Percebeu que estava alguns poucos centímetros a frente de Ikki, o que acusava a sua vitória. Riu com satisfação. Até pensaria em esnobar por sua vitória, dizendo a ele algo como "Tente da próxima vez", mas a verdade é que a dor que invadia o seu corpo a impedia de raciocinar sobre qualquer coisa naquele momento. Apesar de divertido, aquele jogo era bastante dolorido. Ah, se era!

- Você é boa nisso - ele disse, levantando-se ao som de alguns gemidos que insistiam em sair contra a sua vontade - Inteira? - perguntou, tentando disfarçar, embora inutilmente, a sua preocupação com a garota. Afinal, ela era só uma garota. E mesmo se ele não fosse um Cavaleiro de Atena acostumado a um mínimo de violência, ainda sim o seu corpo seria muito mais resistente do que o dela.

- Inteira - ela respondeu, incapaz de se mover um milímetro sequer. Da última vez que tinha feito isso, não tinha doído tanto - E você?

- Vou sobreviver

- E então, quer tentar de novo? - Ela perguntou, percebendo que ele estava mais perto da última vez que olhara.

- Nunca mais vou fazer isso na minha vida.

Os dois começaram a rir. Minu virou-se de lado, tentando encontrar uma posição menos desconfortável possível, e foi então que se deparou novamente com o sorriso dele. Nunca o tinha visto assim tão espontâneo, tão livre, tão ao contrário do que ele normalmente era. E aquele sorriso... Deus, como ele ficava bonito sorrindo! Parecia até ser meio hipnótico, ela pensou. Se pudesse ficaria ali para sempre, simplesmente o observando em silêncio... Ela, ao se dar conta de tais pensamentos, assustou-se com a possibilidade de ele ter notado alguma coisa. Virou-se rapidamente para o outro lado com a esperança de que ele não tivesse percebido absolutamente nada. _Isso só pode ser carência..._

Novamente o silêncio. Ficaram parados ali, sem dizer nada, apenas olhando para o céu que se iluminava cada vez mais graças aos fogos de artifício que aos poucos começavam a se anunciar. O alvoroço causado por tudo aquilo aumentava a cada instante e em um momento especial, a explosão de cores atingiu o seu máximo de esplendor, tingindo o céu de um colorido brilhante, tal qual os dois jamais tinham visto. Deduziram, então, que já era ano novo.

Fitaram-se por alguns segundos, hesitantes em fazer aquilo o que queriam fazer. Minu corou ao perceber o mesmo sentimento de dúvida estampado na cara dele. E então, enchendo-se de uma coragem que nunca tinha tido antes, rastejou-se para mais perto na esperança de não fazer nada que pudesse assustá-lo.

- Feliz ano novo, Ikki - ela disse, cada palavra saindo pausadamente de sua boca - E obrigada pela sua companhia.

- Sempre que quiser - ele respondeu, desviando o olhar para os fogos.

Minu suspirou de desânimo e voltou a sua posição original. Mas o que ela esperava afinal? Ikki tinha superado todas as suas expectativas ao vir até ali e ver se estava tudo bem com ela, ao permanecer ao seu lado até aquele momento e principalmente, ao participar daquela brincadeira estúpida. O que mais ela esperava? Sentiu-se totalmente ridícula por pensar tais coisas.

- Estou aqui pensando - ele disse, obtendo novamente a sua atenção - Se devo te beijar agora ou depois.

Minu levantou-se em um pulo, arrependendo-se logo depois ao sentir uma forte pontada em suas costas. Mas nada disso importava realmente. Será que ela tinha mesmo ouvido o que pensou ter ouvido?

- O q-quê? - ela perguntou, gaguejando um pouco, tamanho o susto que tinha levado. E foi então que se sentiu a pessoa mais retardada do mundo.

- Eu disse que estou pensando se devo te beijar agora ou depois - Ele levantou-se também, ficando de frente para ela. Os dois estavam muito próximos. Tão próximos, que Minu parecia estar respirando as palavras que ele dizia - Sabe, eu estou querendo fazer isso há algum tempo.

Perplexa era a palavra que mais se aproximava para definir como Minu estava. Não conseguia dizer ou fazer nada. Aliás, a única coisa que conseguia fazer, por inércia, era continuar ali, olhando pra ele com o mesmo olhar assustado.

- Bom... - ela respondeu, depois de um longo tempo, esforçando-se ao máximo para não gaguejar daquela vez -...vou deixar isso por sua conta.

Ikki aproximou-se ainda mais de Minu, beijando cuidadosamente a sua testa. Ele pareceu perceber a decepção contida na expressão dela e não conseguiu conter a risada. E daquela vez, o sorriso que estampava a sua cara era bem diferente dos outros que ela tinha observado. Era um sorriso safado, cheio de malícia. E que também combinava muito com ele, pensou em seguida. Suspirou ao perceber que aquilo poderia demorar.

- É só isso? – Perguntou ela, fazendo questão de exibir a sua decepção.

- Não - ele respondeu, passando os lábios pela bochecha da garota - Eu só queria mesmo ver se você teria coragem de perguntar.

- Eu até que sou corajosa...

- É, eu percebi. Eu gosto de garotas corajosas... - ele murmurou antes de tomar o seu rosto com as mãos e beijá-la.

_eu estou aqui, senhorita_

_deixe-me secar suas lágrimas_

_chegue um pouco mais perto, baby_

_porque você vai cicatrizar,_

_cicatrizar,_

_cicatrizar algum dia._

Minu não sabia explicar ao certo o que estava acontecendo ali. Só sabia dizer como aquilo estava fazendo bem a ela. Todas as suas mágoas e tristezas desapareceram com o simples toque daquele garoto que ela mal conhecia, mas que ao mesmo tempo ganhara uma importância significativa em sua vida.

- Feliz ano novo, Minu.

E foi então que pela primeira vez na vida, aquelas palavras finalmente soaram verdadeiras aos seus ouvidos. Naquele momento, ela era a garota mais sortuda do mundo.

* * *

Bom, tá aí a primeira fic desse meu novo perfil :D

Fiz algumas alterações, inclusive no título que antes era **"Heal Over"** (música da **KT Tunstall**, que a propósito recomendo vocês a ouvirem ^^)

Bom, eu sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu com o meu outro perfil. Só sei que todas as minhas fanfics foram excluídas e de todas, eu só consegui recuperar mesmo duas: essa e uma outra de Shiryu x Shunrei (que vou postar daqui a pouco ^^)

Enfim, eu peço desculpas pra quem estava acompanhando as outras fics que estavam em andamento. Prometo que quando eu tiver tempo, vou reescrevê-las :D

Só não não sei quando isso vai acontecer com Cálculo I me perseguindo u.u E, ah, eu passei no vestibular :D:D Comecei essa semana e já até tomei trote ¬¬'

Bom, chega de enrolações. A fic tá aí, é isso que interessa (ou não ? O_O). Espero que gostem ^^

E ah, quem betou essa foi a **LannyLuck**. Obrigada, baby ! :D

Beijos para todos. K!


End file.
